Hangover
by AccidentalKarmy
Summary: Karma is hungover, and Amy's there to help (Rated T for minor sexual thoughts and a lot of fluff)


**AN really quick. So, if you haven't read my bio yet, it will explain everything without me having to type it every time. Basically, I write one shots as pilots and then if someone has a request or an idea for a particular story, I'll create an actual story from it. Little angst and lots of fluff. If you're confuse on who is talking or who's POV it is, I'll have it written above the paragraph or however long there thoughts/talking is. Happy reading! And good luck.**

* * *

**_10:30 am_**

**_*alarm sounds*_**

**Karma POV**

_That was one hell of a party last night. I should text Amy and make sure she got home safe. Did she even drink? Did I even drink? Yep. And I can already feel the wrath of consequences. Fuck._

Right then I felt my phone buzzing. It was Amy.

"Hellooooo"

"Karms, do you have a hangover? And don't lie this time!"

"I only did that once!" _Possibly more, but who's counting?_ "Maybe... Okay, yes and my head is about to explode and so is my stomach an-"

"Babe, be there in 10 minutes."

"Oh thank God. Okay, love you" I honest to God meant it too.

"Love you too" Amy was the first to hang up. Like always. And me, I never wanted to say goodbye.

**Amy POV**

It was, of course, raining and my fabulous girlfriend is so sick it makes me want to cry, but she doesn't like it when I cry. I knew that when I woke up I would be spending the whole day caring for my precious Karma. She's my princess, what can I say? Ever since she told me her feelings, things had been looking up. Liam was finally out of the picture and Karma was coming out to everyone. She even decided that after Liam, she only wanted to be with girls. Which in my case, was the best feeling in the world.

Before I got to Karma's house, I decided to go get us some cookie dough and icing. Best cure for a hangover and it's her favorite. I got to Karma's door, I usually don't knock, but today I felt like it was necessary. Her mom came to the door, greeted me with a hug, and welcomed me in.

**Karma POV**

I heard the door open and ran downstairs. It made me incredibly dizzy, but I wanted to kiss her and hold my Amy because for once I felt alone, sick, and helpless.

I smashed my lips against Amy's and mom ruins the moment by taking a picture. A fucking picture. Who can blame her? Amy and I are pretty damn cute.

"Mom!" I yell, giggling.

Amy just smiled into another kiss, which led into another and, you know what, you get the picture. I had to drag her and I upstairs before I pinned her to the welcome mat at our door.

"So I brought 3 types of cookie dough, chocolate chip, sugar, and gingerbread. Sound good?" She said.

"So good, but where in the hell did you get gingerbread cookie dough in the middle of summer?!" I am so excited.

"I know some people..." Amy's winks are so sexy. It's not even fair sometimes.

**Amy POV**

_Sometimes I wish that her and I didn't sleep with Liam. If we both had waited, we could have had an amazing first time. Plus, I wasn't ready for my v-card to be pulled, but now I am. And I know for a fact that Karma can tell that I have something on my mind, but I sure as hell don't want to tell her._

**Karma POV**

"I found the flour!" Amy yelled before throwing it right at my face.

"You wanna play like that? Oh, it's on!" I grabbed the mass of flour off my shirt and threw it back at her. The fight kept going until I kissed the dust off of Amy's lips. As I am quite the romantic when I want to be.

I started humming 'Do you want to build a snowman'. It seemed to fit. Amy suggested that we have a Frozen karaoke night where we sing along to Frozen as we watch it.

"I've got my Anna onsie" I blushed a little too much than I had intended, but hey, she is my girlfriend. She thinks it's cute.

"I'll just cover with a blue blanket" Amy was so cute when she wanted to be.

**Amy POV**

Karma fell asleep in my arms right after 'Let it Go' played. We dubbed it our coming out song. Best life ever. And to think, she was hungover this morning.


End file.
